Ever After
by haikei
Summary: It's when FAIRY TALES are stitched together for a cause. The CAUSE? Prince Ren needs a bride to inherit his father's kingdom. It's a kingdomwide search. It's a goofy catastrophe and fairy classics are ... exploited. AU, R R!


_**A/n**__: You have to read this first. _

_1. This is an AU, find out eventually the pairings._

_2. Characters might be OOC, I must admit, especially Yoh and En Tao. Be warned._

_3. This is a spur of my imagination so no need to freaking flame me._

_Disclaimers: No Shaman King is mine._

**Chapter 1: The Blood Spattered Groom**

Dashing and ever gorgeous in his China-made, expensive, dark red, silken, princely robe and black tights, Prince Ren glared at his father.

"No."

The king, En Tao, known in kingdoms for his prowess and domination, clucked at his son's arrogance. "My lad, my dear Prince, you have already come of age. You will not inherit any damn thing in this castle without a bride." His gaze turned cold. "I want a bride for you. Now."

"Father, I don't see any woman eligible and qualifying enough to be my princess, worth to be my queen." He still stared at his father undaunted, his lips set in a prim line. Annoyance was marred in his handsome face by the idea of looking for a bride.

"Would you like to start a search, kingdom wide?" His father inquired, smirking. "I'm sure lots of women out there are more than…willing."

Prince Ren didn't answer but he dropped his gaze to the black tights he was wearing. "Father, give me time enough to evaluate this… matter."

And with that, he turned on his heels and left the great hall, his robe swishing in his wake.

-----

"So the king, your father, wants you to be married?" The noble knight, Yoh Asakura, asked later that evening in the prince's bedroom chamber. Prince Ren had his back turned to him. He stood on the balcony, his hair fluttered in the cold evening breeze.

"Yes."

"Anyone in mind, Prince?" He asked again. He grinned at his friend's obvious distress on the notion of brides and weddings.

"No. Not even one." Ren sighed and entered the chamber. He sat on a high-backed chair and raised both his feet on a stool.

"Why, there are lots of girls in this kingdom. Take your pick."

Prince Ren glared at him. "You make this sound easy. This is not easy, Yoh."

Yoh chuckled. "I know, I know." And he stood. Yoh started pacing the entire length of the room. "Let me see… how about that… err, pretty daughter of that duke?"

"The duke? You mean that girl who looked like a hag?" Ren smirked at Yoh. "I thought you had taste."

"What?" He stopped pacing. "You used to like her before."

"Before she looked like a hag."

"How about that girl who lives right across the river? You know? The rich one?"

"Too young."

Yoh groaned as he sat down back down. "Bloody hell, Ren. You're so fickle."

"That's not the point here! I'm trying to look for a qualified bride, who would be able to put up with me! Not just any maid or girl who would probably spend all her life sitting languidly in my riches."

"What, you're going to duel with your bride till kingdom come?"

"No!"

"Well, that's what girls do. Sit and be prim."

Ren just glared at him.

"Right, right. I mean, girls shouldn't be that hard to find." He grinned at him sardonically. The prince could almost feel him nudging his sides.

"Blast it. The hell is that supposed to mean?" Prince Ren snapped up at him.

/What was in Ren's mind at that exact moment/

Okay, so let's admit it.

**FACT #1: **

Yoh Asakura had been engaged after he was born to a lady by the name of Anna. And about a number of girls were attracted to him even though he stayed virginal, loyal and single while Prince Ren Tao has admirers. But they were too scared to even confess, so the Prince didn't even know. Alright, let's cut him some crap, he had crushes. His last was the duke's daughter from ten years ago, who was, according to him now, looked like a hag.

**FACT #2:**

Yoh Asakura is easy to approach for the female population with his easy attitude. Where as to Ren Tao, well, he's gorgeous, sexy (no doubt), well-toned, muscular, princely, erudite, masculine (and various other adjectives) and women admire him. FROM AFAR.

**FACT #3:**

Yoh Asakura wouldn't have any problem with brides, would he? Because he's already engaged even before he was conceived. Well, for Ren it'd take a gory billion years before he'd understand anything.

-----

"Ren Tao," Ren resurfaced from his reverie and looked at his dear friend. Yoh Asakura was gazing at him intently, his hand leaning on a splayed hand but his eyes held a mischievous glint in them although he was frowning at him.

"What?" He growled.

"…You're not gay, are you?"

-----

**Yoh Asakura**

_Alright._

That was it. The prince was blushing. Is he gay? He opened his mouth several times at me, as if wanting to say something but closed it again for lack of anything to say.

Now he's refusing to look at me. He's still red like beet.

Did I ask something wrong?

**Ren Tao**

Why the hell is this blasted knight looking at me like I was the funniest thing that ever walked the earth?

And why is he looking at me as if he just asked the most obvious question in the world?

…

…

And why is it that several minutes had passed and he's still looking at me??!

"Stop looking at me like that!" I growled. I felt insinuated. That is without a doubt too bold of a question to ask! I'm a prince!

"So?"

"SO, WHAT?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Never you mind, my prince."

"Don't you 'never you mind' me!"

He scratched his cheek and chuckled at me again. I glowered at him.

_You are getting on my nerves. I am not amused anymore._

I looked at him again. He is still scratching his cheek. I seethed and picked up my spear and aimed it at his neck.

"Go to your knightly duties. I'm dismissing you."

He scratched his cheek again and grinned at me. Then he chuckled before he stood. "Well, no need to decapitate me." He left me at my chamber.

"AND STOP SCRATCHING YOUR CHEEK FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

First my father, now him. Great. Just great.

I'm going to have him beheaded tomorrow.

-----

11 o'clock pm

Ren slept peacefully in his bed, dismissing the problem at hand and gave way to his slumber. He had been in training the whole day until his father called him for that little chat concerning his so-called future. He didn't find any part of the _fatherly_ chat amusing the least bit.

So now he slept undisturbed, serenely and comfortably in his stately bed.

But the doors of his wide, well-furnished chamber opened, and a boy, no, a gentleman who looked like a mere boy, barely taller than a footstool, peered in.

Ren opened his eyes groggily. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Just who dared interrupt his slumber? But then, Manta, a squire, spoke.

"My p-prince…" He bowed. "T-the… the king sent you this." He blushed and to Prince Ren's surprise, he pushed a girl inside his chamber. "The king err… nevermind." He bowed again and left the room.

"_This_? What in the world—?"

He was cut off mid-sentence when the girl in front of him started to undress. She was barely visible in the dark room, which was illuminated only by the moon's light. And yet it was clear to him what she was doing. He stared at the girl, agape.

She leered at him and stepped closer.

**Ren Tao**

Wait a minute.

Holy cow.

She's _half naked_.

"Why the hell are you undressing in front of me?"

-----

Last revision: 03.28.2009

_A/n: Oh yeah. Read and review._


End file.
